


Jack's Idea of A Gift pt.2

by kissing2cousins



Series: Sexperiments [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Bribery, Gift Giving, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Pie, Surprise Pairing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2</p><p>Jack wants to make up for ... "you know, what happened last time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Idea of A Gift pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> Read "Jack's Idea of A Gift" first, this is a sequel

ADF

 

“Pie?” Daniel Jackson repeated his lover’s offer with an air of incredulity. 

 

“Yeah…you know, the stuff that mom’s make with pastry and pumpkins and the incredibly delicious whip cream on the top?  Pie.” Jack reiterated, using his annoying habit of overly simplifying the obvious to distract from the true intent of the proffered question.  The Colonel lifted his brows, rocking back on the heels of his military issued boots, as he gestured theatrically towards the archeologist behind his work desk, full of _work_ , and—with the intent to guilt—innocently added, “Unless of course you don’t like…pie.”

 

The blue eyes of the archeologist narrowed in suspicion, as he eyed the Colonel from head to toe—deliberating silently the motive behind the late night offer to go eat pie in one of the SGC quest quarters.  Daniel had surmised only that the Colonel was fishing for an excuse to drag him away from his important—albeit less entertaining—work the General was expecting completed by morning, to satisfy his own nefarious desires.  Knowing that much was certainly tempting—his prick agreed—yet there was that mischievous crinkle at the corner of the other man’s coffee colored eyes that made his intuition also tingle.

 

“Did I mention it’s pumpkin pie?” the Colonel tried again, giving Daniel that wide definitely-up-to-no-good smile.  The archeologist didn’t bite and, to answer the tapping of his pen on the portfolios that littered his desk, Jack added, “It’s just pie, Daniel.  Everyone needs to eat pie.  Come…eat pie with me.  You know you wanna…”

 

The archeologist heaved a heavy sigh, pursed his lips, and made up his mind.  He stood from the desk and joined his lover, warning him with a stern look over the rim of his glasses and a shake of his finger, “Just pie…I really need to get those reports done on the cross-referencing of glyphs between P3R 635 and—.”

 

“Blah, blah, blah, science, science, science…” Jack rudely cut the other man off, moving his hand like a squawking bird, as he led the archeologist to the room of pie.  “If you don’t mind, Dr. Jackson…I like to eat my pie with you, minus the cross referencing of that heap of papers the General has drowned you in.” He looked over his shoulder at his lover, before stopping at a door at the end of a secluded hall, teasing, “Now, remember, Daniel, I did this all for you.”

 

The comment made Daniel wary again, as Jack invited him to enter the room first.  The archeologist stepped past the Colonel, mind running through multiple theories to explain his partners odd comment, when he heard a familiar sound.  His eyes snapped to the movement on the double bed that was issue for the guest quarters on the base, where the naked form of one Jack O’Neill was naked, hog-tied, and swearing past the gag over his mouth. 

 

Daniel started as his lovers hands came down on his shoulders and the Colonel proudly explained, “ _This_ …is to make up for…well, you know…what happened last time.”

 

~fin~


End file.
